Interrogation Techniques
by ladywildcow
Summary: A very angry Gene Hunt catches Alex Drake breaking into his filing cabinet in the early hours of the morning. He confronts her and employs his own method of interrogation.


INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES (Part 1) by LWC

Some lovely lashings of** smut are contained in this fic. If you are a delicate bunny rabbit, then it is really advisable that you leave now…otherwise, the rest of you…ENJOY!**

**NOTE: I do not own Ashes to Ashes nor any of the characters used or mentioned in this fic.**

Gene Hunt inhaled deeply and blew out a lungful of air slowly and quietly. He clenched and unclenched his fists and fixed the back of Alex Drake's head with a cold, hard look. His blue eyes were icy and he felt a slow, burning temper pulse through his body. Hunt's office was dark – the only small light beaming out from a torch Alex Drake was holding in her right hand, whilst her left hand was rifling through Hunt's formerly locked filing cabinet.

Alex hadn't heard Gene Hunt quietly enter into his office. It was 2am and no-one else was around. He was standing about 10 feet away from Alex, watching her as she pulled out a file and started to read the writing on the cover. He took another deep breath as she furiously turned page after page, frantically looking for something.

"Keep turning the pages, Bolly..." He said in a low, angry voice. Alex clutched her chest, gasped and spun around and dropped the torch on the floor. Their eyes locked in the dim light emanating from torchlight on the ground. Alex blinked, adjusting her eyes. Hunt clenched his fists again and breathed in hard through his nose.

"You should find my secret recipe for spotted dick in there somewhere...." Hunt growled darkly. "Right next to my personal letters to Santa." Alex licked her lips and opened her mouth – about to say something

"DON'T" Hunt pointed at Alex. "Don't you dare utter one...bloody...word...woman".

Alex slowly closed her mouth. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Hunt's face was uncompromising. His blue eyes cold - his mouth tight.

"Dear Santa...caught my fruitcake D.I putting her sticky fingers near my private parts...please can I have a meccano set this year instead of this nutter". Hunt took a step nearer to Alex, who was breathing was now shallow. She looked her D.C.I and she took a step back – and banged into the filing cabinet. He took another step closer.

"Dear Santa...I have been a good little boy this year. Please send an armoured filing cabinet so my ...untrustworthy D.I...CANNOT pick the lock." He took another step closer. Alex was unable to look away from his eyes.

"Is that what they teach you at posh girl's schools, Bolly? Lessons in the morning on how to swank around a book on your head followed by breaking and entering lessons in the afternoon?"

Gene Hunt walked closer and closer to her until he was right in-front of her- his face inches from hers.

His eyes looked down into hers. He then looked at her mouth. Drake's lips were parted and he could hear her short breathing.

"Guv.....I...." Hunt clamped his gloved hand over her mouth - hard.

"I said...." Hunt spun Alex around, with his hand over her mouth and shoved her body into the side of the filing cabinet, with his body pressed into her back. "Not a bloody word - until I let you speak".

Alex struggled and thrust back against him but Hunt pushed her harder into the cabinet.

"I didn't tell you to speak and I didn't tell you to move, Detective Inspector Drake." He removed his hand from her mouth and gripped her hair and pulled it back so that her neck was stretched. He brought his mouth right up to her ear and he whispered:

"I don't want to hear your mumbo jumbo excuses. ...I want you to bloody keep quiet until I tell you otherwise."

Alex felt the crushing weight of Hunt's body pressing her hard into the cabinet. His breath was hot against her neck. He whispered: "For all your la-de-da manners and posh words, I'll tell you exactly what you are...." Hunt pulled her hair back tighter and pressed his body harder against hers.

"You are a dirty... little.... spy ...whore". He kicked her legs apart, her short skirt stretched over her butt and she stumbled in her heels. He pulled her up and placed his right foot against hers – keeping her legs apart.

"Guv....listen.." Alex whispered. Hunt clamped his hand over her mouth again and with his other hand slapped her butt hard. Alex yelped, jerked and thrashed. Hunt slapped her butt again – harder. Alex thrashed again.

"I told you not to make a noise."Alex could feel his weight crushing into her and the heat of his breath on her neck.

"If I slap your arse, you remain quiet....understand?" He whispered. "Nod if you understand." Alex face was burning with rage and she struggled hard to break free. Hunt responded by crushing his body very hard against her, pushing the wind out of her.

"I told you....nod, if you understand." He kicked her right leg wider, forcing her to stumble again. He picked her up again. Alex took a chance and thrust back against him and attempted to kick him but he avoided her easily and pushed her back into the cabinet – his hand still over her mouth.

"This is what IS going to happen, Detective Inspector Drake. You are going to tell me that you are a dirty, little spy whore." Alex jerked and mumbled obscenities through his glove.

"Say it", he whispered into her ear. "Tell me you are dirty little spy whore." Hunt slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

Alex began panting slowly. "Go and f...."" She whispered before Hunt's hand was back over her mouth and she began struggling again.

"Now...that's just being a rude little posh girl. Is that what you are? A rude little posh girl? If you want this to take all night, rude little posh girl, ...then it will....."

Alex thrust backwards again in a bid to shift his weight but he pushed her back harder. Hunt grabbed her hair and pulled it back, tilting her head to the right. "Ok, ok....little posh spy whore, if this is the way you want to play it, we will". He slapped her arse hard and Alex shuddered. He then leaned harder into her body, pulling her hair back so hard she gasped loudly. He reached his hands up between her legs and ripped her knickers down, tearing them and throwing them to the floor. Alex shrieked and thrust back violently against him again.

"You've crossed a very serious line with me, Bolly Knickers" he growled into her ear softly. "A very, very serious line." Hunt began to run a finger softly up Alex's right thigh. "I'm beyond angry, Bolly-Knickers and that's not a good place to push me."

Alex's attention focused on Hunt's finger. It moved slowly and very, very softly over her right thigh – sending electric shocks through her body.

"You see Bolly," he whispered into her ear, his finger moving higher and closer to her slit. "I don't like little spy whores breaking into my office and going through my personal files – my private files." Hunt's middle finger very, very slowly found and softly brushed over her slit. "Having your privacy invaded is never fun, is it?" He suddenly stopped still.

"Well, well, Bolly....." he whispered deeply. "Well,well...well..." He chuckled softly.

Alex felt her face burning. Her face grew hotter when he chuckled again.

"Why is it, Detective Inspector Drake, that you appear to be.... wet..?" As he spoke, he ran his finger over her slit again. Alex shuddered at his soft touch. She hasn't realised that she had become stiller and her breathing had become faster.

"Well, well, well....."Hunt whispered into her ear and removed his hand from her mouth.

"No answer, Bolly-Knickers?" He ran a finger over her slit again. It was very wet. He ran it again and with the tip of his finger gently pushed into her softness. Alex shuddered, breathed out and said nothing. There was silence between them for a few seconds.

"Still nothing to say?" Hunt growled slowly into her ear. Alex took a deep breath and opened her mouth but no words came out. She wanted to explain why she was there but all she could think of was his voice and his fingers. Hunt stroked Alex's thigh softly. A little moan escaped from the back of her throat. Hunt said nothing but moved his fingers higher and brushed them over her wetness.

He pushed the tip of his middle finger into her softness and pulled it out again. Alex closed her eyes. She could feel her nipples hardening. Hunt thrust his finger deep into her and Alex moaned loudly. Hunt pushed a second finger deeply into Alex's softness and started to thrust harder – in and out. Alex moaned louder and found herself pushing against his fingers.

"Well, well....look at you...." Hunt pulled her hair back towards him. "A dirty little wet whore...." He shoved a third finger into her and Alex felt waves of pleasure pass through her.

"You love this, don't you..." Hunt growled into her ear. "Don't you....." Hunt rubbed her swollen clit softly then hard – a rhythm that made Alex started to pant hard.

"Say it...." Hunt commanded- rubbing her clit harder. "Say it".

"yes..."Alex panted..."Yes..." he rubbed her clit faster. Alex was feeling waves and waves of pleasure crash over her.

"Say it"

"Yes...I love it ...."

Hunt suddenly stopped touching her.

"No...no..." Alex panted. "Don't stop...no..." She was soaking wet and on the edge of an orgasm.

"Do you want more?" Hunt asked softly. He rubbed his wet fingers up and down her thigh.

"Yes...." Alex huskily whispered. "YES...."

"Do you want to cum?" He asked slowly, breathing his warm breath into her ear.

"God yes...yes.....now...now" Alex writhed in against him.

"Then tell me... " Hunt asked softly. "Tell me what you are."

"What?" Alex panted..."Tell.. y..you..w..what?"

Gene Hunt turned her around to face him. Their eyes met. Her eyes were spaced out with pleasure and she was panting hard. He took her hands and held them above her head with one hand. He pressed his chest against hers. He could feel her taut nipples beneath her silk blouse.

"That you are dirty.. little... spy... whore." He thrust two fingers into her deeply and held them in her. Alex gasped hard and threw her head back. He thrust his fingers in out hard and then held them deep in her again. Alex twisted and writhed against him.

"Tell me, "he said as he slowly pulled them out...."Tell me"

"I" She panted hard.

He slammed his fingers hard. "Mmmm" Alex moaned.

"Say it" Hunt growled.

"Am" Alex managed to pant out as he pulled his fingers slowly out again and teased her clit.

"uhhh" was all Alex was able to say.

"Say it"

"A"

He slammed his fingers in and out of her furiously. Alex moaned, groaned, twisted and thrashed. His lips were so close to hers. She tried to kiss him but he pulled back.

"No, you posh little tart, you have to say it first" Hunt taunted her. She closed her eyes in frustration and pleasure.

"Dirty...dirty..dirty" Alex panted as Hunt teased her clit.

"Almost there, Bolly...almost there" he said as he worked her pussy – her head thrown back . "Only a few more words.

"...L...liittle" Alex panted. She felt her climax close...

"Nearly there, Bols......" He whispered close to her mouth. She could him so close, feel his fingers in her –working her, bringing her to the edge.

"Spy whore..." he whispered. "Say it....."

"S...spy" Alex threw her head back – her orgasm was close – so close- almost there.

"Last word....whore..say it...Now" Hunt was bringing Alex to orgasm. As her felt the waves hit her she screamed out "..whore" as her body shuddered, vibrated, twisted and thrashed. She was cumming so hard.

Hunt removed his hand and looked at the panting woman in front of him.

"Now then, Bols...that wasn't too hard now, was it?" Alex opened her eyes slowly.

"Now Detective Inspector...let's find out what you were doing here."

End of Part One.


End file.
